The Unexpected Snog
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Two Nights in the library between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. From Draco's Pov. Rated T for angsty situations and rough cursing. First fic-please review!


She barely notices me at all.

It's funny to know that your forseen enemy is here in the same room with you, but pays no attention towards you.

I watch as her eyes turn left to right while reading the page in one of her many books she has from her pile. Her tongue is sticking out from her mouth while she concentrates, and her hand is tapping nonaudibly against the desk.

She doesn't know, but I study her features.

It's a little creepy, but she's just so god damn interesting.

She turns the page with her two fingers each time, and starts to move her head to reveal her neckline.

I feel absolutely speechless on any comebacks or little sneery jokes to make the mudblood cry at the moment, but I want to at least get one good look at her before I do that.

After what feels like has been 10 minutes, I start to stroll up to her.

I immediately think of a jeer to piss her off, and I make my way towards the dirty blooded woman.

"Granger? Weasley didn't ask you to go to their "widdle" burrow this year eh?" I say baby-like.

She looks from her book she was engrossed in, and slams it down onto the desk.

Crap, must've hit a hard ass nerve.

She pulls her wand out, and sets it onto table in front of her, taking deep breaths.

Not knowing what was going on, I asked one of the stupidist questions a Malfoy has ever asked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She glares at me, and starts to pack up her books into her mini bag she always carries around. I must really study her alot, eh?

She makes her books miniature sized, and shoves them into her bag, pushing me out of the way in the process.

I automatically have a surge of anger rise up from my inner organs, and I run after that stupid witch.

I twist her around, and push my lips into hers subcontiously, letting the anger out.

But reality hit me like a ton of bricks...I was kissing Hermione Granger! A mudblood! A piece of human...

oh fuck it.

Her eyes widen as my lips instantly massage hers into moving with mine, when I feel like giving up. I feel her smile on my lips, and she kisses back with more force. Her lips feel like heaven. They have a sort of taste which you crave easily...like cherries, or lip balm. She may be a mudblood, but merlin she has great lips!

I think fastly, not wanting the kiss to let go.. so I took matters into my own hands. I bit her bottom lip lightly, tracing my tongue across it while biting. She moans quietly, making me smile, and keep going. She opens her mouth, letting my tongue roll in with hers. One of my hands somehow made their way to her waistline, while the other was in her bush of hair. She tugged at the ends of my hair, trying to get closer. Merlin she's wonderful. I have been through alot of girl's snogs, but none like this. I might even say that this is the best one yet. She may be dating Weasley. but what the hell can one heated snog do harm?

Just as my hands started to travel down, she broke the kiss, and put her hands over her mouth.

Oh hell.

"I have to go." she said, picking up her books and what not, not even fixing her hair that got tossed and turned from the kiss. Even when she was done with a snog, she looked wonderful. Screw the damn blood nonsense. Hermione Granger is and always will be that one girl that knocks me down.

A week later, I hadn't had one insult fly out towards anyone, which sent me stares from the mud-muggleborns. But one inparticular couldn't take her eyes off me. Granger. She still looks at me funny, but hey? Better then ignoring me from our snog fest we had.

I had to talk to her, but where does she usually go when she wants to be alone? The library.

Of course, I follow Granger to the library one night, letting Madam Pince sleep just by using a dream spell Snape taught us. Who knew that professors leaped before they looked?

Granger went through the restricted section, while I stood behind one of the many bookshelfs, smirking to myself.

I heard footsteps a couple of minutes later, and they were coming towards me.

I looked up to see which aisle I was on, and I was struck with a curse.

It was one she had to get to, so I reacted fastly.

I grabbed a random book down, and turned to a page, scrolling through the same sentence over and over.

Just as I read it three times in a row, she stopped, and was frozen in front of me.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked, turning a shade of crimson.

Damn, she looks kissable when she gets embarrassed.

I look up from the book, and sneer back.

"What does it look like Granger? I'm reading."

She blushed harder, making me feel butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I look down at her hands, and read the title on one of her books.

'HOW to GET Over A Breakup' by Jamie Willows was inscripted on the front.

"Why are you reading a breakup book?" I ask.

I already knew what had happened when I read it, but I wanted to hear what happened from her voice.

She said nothing, but the tears that started to travel down her cheeks answered my question instantaniously.

"Why do you want to know Malfoy?" she asked silently, not daring to gaze up at me.

Something panged against my chest as she looked at the ground, admiring a piece of dirt that wasn't there.

I had to do something, and I had to do it quick.

I took my two fingers under her chin, and forced her head upwards to look at me.

"He isn't worth your time Granger...you know that right?" I ask closely by her.

She pushes away from me, having her eyes widen at how close we were.

She must've been scared that I would kiss her again.

Oh hell.

She's right about that.

"Scared much, Granger?" I snicker, coming closer to her once again.

She backed up, and I got closer.

We did that until she was backed up into a wall, and breathing heavily.

Merlin, she will kill me.

I put both my hand on the sides of her onto the wall, and smirk my infamous smirk.

"W-what are you going to do to me Malfoy?" she stutters, turning a tint of red.

There goes the embarrassment thing again.

"You know you want it Hermione."

I don't know what made me say it, but her name rolling off my tongue into her ears makes me want her more.

Just before I had the chance to kiss her again, she grabs my face, and pulls it down to hers, bringing my lips in hers fastly.

I utter a quick moan as she kisses me with a force that is indescribable, wrapping her arms around my neck. I nibble on her bottom lip, leaving a faint whimper to erupt into my ears. Her tongue somehow wounds into my mouth, moving through it passionately. My arms go directly to her waist, pulling her closer just like last time in the library. My kisses start to grow faster, and my breathing starts to grow ragid, but that doesn't stop me from kissing her roughly. I feel her moan my name, which turns me on to going to her neck. My kisses start to trail down to her jawline directly to her neck, trying to find her pulse point by nibbling slightly. "We h-have to s-s-stop Dra-co." she pants, but nonetheless lifts her head up to give me more access towards her. I bite hard onto her, leaving a small trace of a lovebite. She moans loudly, but I stop when I hear a deep voice echo through the library.

"Merlin help me. Has the world gone nuts?"

Fucking Weaselbee.

Always ruining my fun.

Gra-Hermione pulls away from me, fixing her hair that got ruffled from the so-called kiss, blushing madly in the process.

"I have to go...see you later Draco." she says like last time, and looks toward me with a hint of a small smirk on her features. Just as I was about to say something, she pearled a smile, a genuine smile, and walks away, leaving a gaping Weasel and me behind.

You certainly will Granger...you certainly will.  
-

REVIEW! First Fic or one shot. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
